


Holoquest

by ChineseNoob123



Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChineseNoob123/pseuds/ChineseNoob123
Summary: Necromancers and Catgirls, Pirates and Angels… Have you ever wondered what the world the Hololive Girls are from is like? And what if there wasn’t a convenient Idol Agency for them all to meet?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Finally! You’ve graduated from Training and now your life as an honorable soldier fighting against the dark creatures would start. 

„Man,“ Shane remarked, walking next to you, „this is so exciting! We might get to see Noel-sama in person!“

That was true. You’ve heard dozens of legends about the great Noel. Her skill with a sword was said to be unmatched among humans, to the point that only her counterpart among the Elves, Flare-sama could keep up with her. You’d love to see such skill in action.

Shane looked at you strangely. „What? No, I want to see Noel because I want to see those massive tits!“

Alex sighed. „You’re incorrigible.“

„Well at least I don’t make up stories just to seem interesting!“ Shane retorted, whirling around to point at Alex. „What was your imaginary spirit’s name again? Fabuki?“

„I’m telling she’s real!“ Alex reddened. „She was really nice and she told me we were friends! Was really insistent about that actually…“

„Yeah, and then she mysteriously stopped coming once you reached puberty! You can’t even say if ‚your friend‘ is a fox or a cat spirit!“

“We moved ok? Just because you can’t…”

As your two friends bickered, you looked at the assignment given to you. Border control, huh? Easy enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Well, easy was one word for it. A better word would be boring. You sighed to yourself. Sure, no news was good news but… did they even need someone here?

Each day was the same. Some wild beasts would attack, the guard at the time would sound the alarm, everyone gathered around, and then they all watched together as their enemies were repelled by the automatic defenses.

Sure, you were thankful for Roboco-sama’s inventions but you couldn’t help but feel a little useless.

Suddenly something caught your eye. A red-haired girl was walking out into the field, seemingly completely unaware of where she was.

This would be your chance to prove yourself! You immediately ran out of the gate after the girl who was… surprisingly quick, actually. And walking deeper and deeper into beast territory. And your armor didn’t help.

By the time you caught up to her, you were sweating all over. You finally called out to her to get back inside. Surprised, she turned around to stare at you and that’s when you saw it. A Deathstalker was right behind her, about to attack!

Moving as quickly as you could, you tackled her out of the way, shouting in pain as the Deathstalker bit you instead. With the last of your strength you sliced off its head but you knew it was too late. The poison had already entered your veins.

The last thing you heard was a panicked „OH MEIN GOTT!“


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You woke up, which in itself was a surprise, to find a woman glaring at you. She had pink hair, a huge scythe, and really… sizable assets. You couldn’t recall ever meeting anyone like that.

„What are YOU doing here?“ she snapped at you.

Now this was familiar territory. You knew exactly how to deal with unreasonably angry women.

You immediately bowed as deep as you could and apologized.

She sighed and motioned at you to get back up. „Well, since you’re already here, let’s get this over with. I’m the Grim Reaper and you’re here because you died. You’re going to be…“

Before she could finish or you could comprehend what she just told you, a plop sound came from behind you. You turned around to see the red-haired (actually, maybe it was more orange?) woman you’ve saved.

„Calli!“ she shouted, running ahead to hug the pink-haired woman. ‚Calli‘ returned the hug her features softening as she gazed upon the other girl and you suddenly felt like you were interrupting something intimate.

„Kiara,“ Calli murmured, „You’re late.“

„It’s not my fault,“ the now named Kiara protested. „This guy,“ she pointed at you, „kept me from dying! I ended up having to stab myself with his sword.“

Your mix of horror and confusion must have shown on your face because Calli took pity on you. „Kiara’s a phoenix, she’s going to be reborn in ten minutes. She comes to visit me when I have free time.“

You absorbed that information. You thought about its implications. You turned to Kiara for confirmation.

„Yeah,“ Kiara confirmed, „you pretty much died for nothing. I feel sorry for you, man, that’s a pretty sucky death.“

„Whatever,“ Calli interrupted, „we’ve wasted enough time already, let’s go.“

And the two of them left, leaving you to ponder about your life and death choices.


	4. Chapter 4

After what somehow felt both like an eternity and no time at all, the two of them returned.

Kiara came bouncing up at you, a big smile on her face. “So, we talked it over and we decided on what to do with you! So Calli is not going to reap you yet, just wait for a while and I’ll…”

And before she could finish, Kiara vanished in a burst of flame. You idly wondered how many people have been able to watch a phoenix resurrect. From the other side.

Well, just you and Calli again. You tried to make some conversation, only to be met with a look of disgust.

“My name is Calliope. Only Kiara gets to call me Calli.” With a sigh, she turned around and started walking. “Well, I got things to do, souls to reap. Bye, I guess.”

And with that, you were alone once more. Time to wait for whatever Kiara had planned. And so you waited… and waited… and waited…

Until suddenly a red portal appeared out of nowhere. And out of it walked… a purple-haired girl? With a baseball cap? What the hell?

„You!“, she snarled at you, „do you think I look like a devil or an angel?“

Well, with the way she spit out those last two words it was pretty clear which answer she was looking for. You assured her that you had never seen anyone look more devilish than her. 

That seemed to please the girl greatly. Her face lit up and she made a sound of triumph that easily qualified for Top 10 least devilish sounds you’ve ever heard. But then again, it was clear you weren’t too knowledgeable about the mystical side of things.

The girl introduced herself as Towa, a devil. Also a great devil and an Archdevil and other things, not that you knew what they meant. She scrutinized you, frowned a bit, and circling you, started muttering to herself.

Finally, she told you to stay here (not that you could do anything else) and went back through her portal. A few moments later, another blue portal appeared and Towa came out again, followed by… a white-haired girl with a spiky halo? And wings.

„Hmm, yeah, I can see what you mean Towa,“ she declared, „This is pretty difficult.“

„Right?“ Towa agreed, „He’s just so ordinary! Didn’t do anything bad, didn’t do anything good…“

You vaguely felt like you should feel insulted.

„He did save someone with his life though,“ the other girl said thoughtfully.

„Yeah, but he’s really regretting it and the girl ended up dying anyway. I don’t think that counts, Kanata.“

The two kept talking among themselves for a bit. Finally, Kanata stepped forward. „We have decided that since you could join both Heaven and Hell you can just choose which one you want to enter.“ Behind her, Towa nodded.

Choose? Well, obviously your first instinct was to say Heaven, but Towa clearly showed that things in the afterlife were not exactly as you imagined them. You went to ask about the sceneries in each of the realms, but suddenly felt a sharp tug and the world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

You suddenly found yourself lying on the ground, with a small green-haired girl leaning over you.

„There,“ she said, „I brought him back. Happy now?“

You turn your head to see that she was talking to Kiara, who was smiling brightly.

„Yes, thank you, Rushia!“ Turning to you, she explained, „Rushia here is a necromancer and I asked her to bring you back to life!“

Wait, what? Something like that was possible? You whipped your head around to stare at Rushia, who squirmed a bit.

„You’re not really alive, more like… a zombie. You don’t need to eat or sleep, or even breathe. Normally you wouldn’t be able to think either but since you weren’t reaped, I guess you can…? You owe me one for this, Kiara.“

„Sure thing,“ Kiara agreed happily, „I gotta go now, Ame said she had met me soon!“

And with that, she skipped out of the door.

You stood up and inspected yourself in the mirror. It was still clearly your body but you looked… not exactly dead but not quite alive either? Sickly would perhaps be the best word to describe it.

You turned towards Rushia asking what you would be doing now. She hesitated.

„Technically you’re under my command now, but… I honestly have plenty of unthinking ghouls to do my bidding. I guess you can do whatever you want now.“

Well, wasn’t that nice of her. You couldn’t help but smile at how uncomfortable she was about controlling a sentient being, which was kind of weird, since you were the being in question and she could probably vaporize you with a thought anyway.

It did pose the question. What now? You didn’t know where you were, but even if you did… You don’t think they allow Undeads to rejoin the military. And honestly you didn’t want to go back to your friends and family the way you were now. That would just be… very weird and awkward. Maybe later?

You looked at Rushia and made your decision. She was the only one you somewhat knew right now and you liked her.

„You want to just follow me around?“ You nodded. She blushed. „Well, I did say you could do whatever you want… and having a sentient bodyguard might be useful… But don’t even think about doing something weird or I’ll make you regret your entire existence!“

You nodded happily.

Rushia sighed. „Alright, let’s go then. I promised a friend I’d be there to welcome her back from her next cruise…“


	6. Chapter 6

And so the two of you went on your way. Rushia led you to some kind of market square where a lot of coachmen were gathered and asked for a trip to the harbor. You almost offered to pay your share before you realized that you didn’t have any money on your person.

“Alright,” the coachman said, “one adult and one child… that’ll be… 3 silver please.”

Rushia looked at the coachman, then at you, then at herself, then at the coachman again. You could almost see the gears turning inside her head.

“What. Did you just say.” A feeling of dread began to encompass the square. You nervously took a few steps back as all your instincts began blaring “DANGER” at full volume. You tried to motion to the coachman to correct his mistake but he was frozen in fear.

“Did you just. Call me a Child?” By now there was a dark aura surrounding Rushia. You could see other people looking over and paling. A horse whinnied in fright.

“I AM! NOT! A CHILD!” Rushia screamed, holding the coachman by his collar. “I AM! A FULL-GROWN WOMAN!” Wait, she was? “MY BODY PROPORTIONS ARE PERFECTLY NORMAL!”

“Ah.. ah… yes, miss, of course, milady,” the coachman stammered, “I-I was wrong, it’s uh…” He stopped and you could guess why. You wouldn’t want to charge Rushia more in this situation either. “A-Actually, there’s an action right now and you can have your ride for free. Free! For two adults!”

“Really?” Rushia somehow instantly became cheery again. “Wow, that’s so lucky!”

She happily skipped over to the carriage and climbed in. You hesitantly followed as the coachman took his seat at the front while sweating buckets.

Hushed whispers and terrified glances followed you as you left the square. No wonder Rushia didn’t think she needed any protection. People needed to be protected from her.

Eventually, you arrived at the harbor, and together with Rushia you waited until slowly a ship became visible. A pirate ship, you realized. Just who was Rushia’s friend? You watched as the ship docked and a busty woman, clad in red, jumped off of it, and immediately ran over to engulf Rushia in a hug.

“RUSHIA! You came!” 

“Good to see you too… Marine…” Rushia barely managed to get out.

Marine released Rushia from her hug and turned to look at you. “Oh? What’s this? Did you make a friend, Rushia? Is he perhaps… your boyfriend?”

Her voice was teasing, but her eyes were sharp as she observed you from head to toe before clearly dismissing you. You couldn’t blame her. You didn’t think you could be a threat to Rushia either.

“It’s not like that!” Rushia was yelling, embarrassed. “He’s just a zombie bodyguard!”

“Well there must be something about him, you don’t normally take your slaves out on walks,” Marine countered. Turning to fully face you, she gave you a shy smile. “Please allow me to introduce myself. I’m the captain of the Houshou Pirates, Houshou Marine-desu! Ahoy!”

You returned the greeting, trying to hide how her seductive voice and… everything was affecting you. Marine seemed visibly surprised. “This one can talk? Now you have to tell me everything about this, Rushia!”

And despite Rushia’s half-hearted protests, Marine dragged her into a nearby pub, all while talking about the “sexy over-seas guys” she had apparently met. You shrugged and followed them.


	7. Chapter 7

„I see,“ Marine said. She took a sip of rum, swirled it around in her mouth a bit, then swallowed. „So it’s like that.“

Rushia had just finished explaining your circumstances to Marine. It hadn’t quite hit you until now how weird your life had become. Phoenixes, Reapers, and Necromancers, and that’s not even counting Towa and Kanata.

„So you can do everything your ordinary man can but don’t need to eat or sleep? That’s actually really useful. Say, one of my crew members left a while ago, said he was getting too old for the work. Do you want to take his spot?“

Become a pirate? It’s not something you had really thought about before. You were hesitant… but on the other hand, this might be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. You would always look back and wonder if you rejected this offer now. Could you live like that?

You looked at Rushia. You were still her servant after all. She caught your look and turned away with a little „Hmph!“. So it was up to you then.

In the end you decided to at least try for a while. If you didn’t like it you could always back out after all. And you promised Rushia you’d eventually return to her, which she seemed happy about.

„Alright!“ Marine declared, „Welcome aboard!“

And that’s how you found yourself on a ship for the first time. You were introduced to your new crewmates and soon after you were waving goodbye to Rushia.

Sailing, you found, was different from anything you had experienced. Everything on the ship was connected somehow, and Marine was constantly yelling at people to do this or that. You helped fastening the ropes, rowed, and cooked when needed, but you couldn’t help feeling somewhat useless. 

But after about a day, you got used to the way the ground felt somewhat unsteady and the hectic nature of furling and unfurling the sails, and as you watched the sunrise on the horizon, the sea breeze washing through your hair, you began to understand why people would choose this life.


	8. Chapter 8

Days passed, and you eventually got curious about where you were heading. But all Marine would tell you was that she was „following some rumors“, and you couldn’t make head or tails of all the navigation tools and maps, so you just had to take her word for it.

Still, as you made your way into the deepest storm you’ve ever witnessed you couldn’t help but question the wisdom behind that decision. 

Suddenly you felt a chill cross your spine. Shouts rang through the air and you turned around to find yourself noticing two giant eyes peering through the darkness. Slowly, more of the creature’s body grew visible. It was utterly alien, resembling nothing you had seen before. You couldn’t even describe it.

**„Whom hast awakened the ancient one?“** a deep voice boomed across the sea.

„So you do exist…“ Marine breathed. „The ancient terror plaguing the seas… Sailors of all kinds spread tales of your existence, of your power, and what you’d do with your victims…“ Why was she staring at those tentacles with such excitement? „I’ve come to end your reign across these waters! I, Houshou Marine, shall strike you down!“

Somehow, despite the deck being slippery as soap, Marine struck a pose and pointed at the creature, grinning. In that moment, surrounded by whirling tides and darkness, drenched from head to bottom, Marine seemed completely in her element.

**„Very well. Your bravery does you credit, Houshou Marine. But this… is where your voyage ends!“**

„FIRE!“

What happened next was a complete blur. The creature lashed out, but even through the heavy waves, Marine was able to navigate the ship to evade its strikes again and again. Meanwhile, salvo after salvo was shot at the creature, but while it occasionally flinched it didn’t seem to actually hurt him. For minutes, all you could hear were the shouts of your crewmates, the sound of waves hitting the ship and cannons booming, accompanied by the creature’s grunts of pain and frustration and Marine’s mad cackles.

But then, out of nowhere, a new voice came from above.

„HAACHAMA-CHAMA!“

Something fell out of the sky and hit the tentacle creature like a meteor. You managed to make out the form of a blonde girl with a frying pan before the shockwave hit the ship, sending you sprawling.

The more experienced members managed to hold on to something. But you were caught utterly unprepared. For a moment, you were mid-air, seeing the spectacle in all its glory: The new girl somehow winning against the monster, yelling something about „Octopus“, the monster’s shriek of agony, your crewmates‘ yells of „Man overboard“.

Then you hit the water.

Somewhere far away, a girl looked up. „Did my powers just get weaker?“ Shrugging, Ina went back to her book.


	9. Chapter 9

You don’t know why you expected a sudden end once you hit the water surface. There was a sharp pain and then you just felt cold.

By the time you realized you might still be able to get back up, it was already too late. The water pressure was too strong and for some reason, your body didn’t seem to be as… „floaty“ as it usually was in water. So you just kept sinking… and sinking… and sinking…

Actually, this wasn’t too bad. Why were you so afraid of falling into the water again? Wait… shouldn’t you have drowned by now?

A memory suddenly resurfaced in your memory. _„You don’t need to eat or sleep, or even breathe.“_

That’s right. You were a zombie. You couldn’t drown. But… you couldn’t get back to the surface either. 

So you just kept sinking. Now that you weren’t scared for your life anymore you started looking around. Though there was barely any light down there you could make out some fish occasionally swimming by. Other than that, it was completely calm, a stark contrast to the chaos you experienced before.

You sank and sank, until finally, your feet touched some sort of solid structure. You gratefully grabbed onto it. But… what now?

You could barely see anything, and what you saw didn’t inspire much hope. In any direction, there was just an endless expanse of water. Would you just be cursed to walk eternally around, on the bottom of the ocean?

That was… a really unpleasant thought. You immediately rejected it. Anything would be better than that. Even the ocean had its borders. You basically had infinite time, if you kept walking in one direction, eventually you’d come across land. And… you had made a promise to Rushia.

Nodding resolutely, you lifted your foot… and suddenly realized that you had somehow forgotten that you were underwater. Movement was very different here.


	10. Chapter 10

You would love to say you calculated the right direction somehow, but there was really nothing remotely familiar down on the ocean floor. You couldn’t even make out the position of the sun. So in the end you had no choice but to choose a direction at random and start swim-walking.

Gradually you felt yourself acclimating to your new surroundings. Your eyes adjusted to the darkness. The water pressure lessened until you barely felt it anymore. The freezing cold was nothing but a memory by now. And you could feel your movements get smoother, more graceful, and more effective.

There was no telling how much time passed. You were sure that even if others were able to get by without breathing they’d have long since starved by now. At some point your determination had turned into something more akin to dull acceptance. Even if you wanted to stop, there was nothing else for you to do. So you just kept going.

Suddenly, just faintly, you were able to make out a light in the distance. Curious, you turned to face it. You had passed some plants that gave off a weak glow before, but this seemed different. Yes, it’s probably worth investigating. You engraved your current location and direction as well as you could, and then began swimming towards the light.

As you got closer the light just grew bigger and bigger until you were finally able to make out what it was coming from and had to stop in awe.

There, on the bottom of the ocean, was a white palace, more grandiose and beautiful than any building you had seen before. And it was glowing. Like a moth entranced by a lamp, you slowly approached it until suddenly you noticed a huge shark speeding right towards you, mouth open. No way to dodge, you tried to go for your weapon but you lost that a long time ago, you were helpless as you…

„NO! BAD BLOOP!“ Out of nowhere, another shark slammed into the first shark, sending it careening. You watched, stunned, as the new shark began berating the first one („Humans are not for eating!“). Was he whimpering? Wait, was he seriously called Bloop?

Finally, the talking shark turned towards you, and you tensed up. That was a fearsome sight. But then, in front of your disbelieving eyes, the shark somehow turned into a small white-haired girl, complete with hoodie and trident.

„Hi!“, she stretched out her hand with a smile, „I’m Gura! Who are you?“


	11. Chapter 11

For a moment you just stared, not sure how to react. Eventually, Gura started fidgeting and you decided to just go with it and shook her hand. But as you opened your mouth to answer her question you just got a mouthful of seawater for your troubles. No sound came out.

„You don’t want to tell me your name? That’s fine. But you need to tell me something about yourself! This is the first time I’ve seen a human this deep you know!“

You tried to motion towards your mouth to show that your troubles as Gura watched in confusion. Suddenly she seemed to understand.

„Oh!“ Gura exclaimed, „I know about this! I learned the last time I talked to humans. Don’t worry, I understand.“ She swam up to pat your shoulder. „There’s nothing wrong with being mute.“

Wait, no. You tried to correct her mistake but Gura just blabbered on, oblivious. „Some of my best friends are mute you know? Like, I’m pretty much the only one down here who talks, at least the way you humans do. That’s why I go visit so often! Well, that, and the food. Your food is really yummy!“

This was hopeless. But maybe… you interrupted Gura’s rambling by pointing upwards.

„Up? What do you mean?“

You pointed at yourself, then up again.

„You want to leave?“ She sounded hurt. You hurriedly shook your head then pointed at yourself and Gura. Idly you wondered how you got to the point of playing charades with a shark girl.

„Us and Up? You want both of us to go up? Why?“ Before you could even begin to try and answer that one Gura continued. „Well, it’s not like I have anything to do anyway. Going up it is! Race you!“

And with that, Gura sped away. You waited for a few moments and sure enough, there she was, back again, with a confused expression.

„Was that like a prank or something?“ Sighing, you showed off your swimming technique and Gura snorted. „Well, I guess not everyone can be as hydrodynamic as me. Hold on, I guess.“

And then you were speeding towards the water surface. It was exhilarating. Before you knew it, your surroundings got brighter and brighter and finally, you broke through the water and took a deep lungful of air. 

You might not need to breathe but still. It was comforting. Finally, you were back in the world you belonged. The sun on your skin, the wind in the air, the sounds… you had missed all of it.

And it was all thanks to one shark girl. You turned around to face Gura, who had been observing you curiously and thanked her from the bottom of your heart.

„YOU CAN TALK?!“

**Author's Note:**

> I already have a few more chapters prewritten, you can find them here  
> https://chinesenoob.wordpress.com/holoquest/  
> if you're interested.


End file.
